Lalaith
by ArabianNights18
Summary: It's been two millenia, and Legolas runs into an old friend as he journey's through Lothlorien with the Fellowship. But the first thing she does is slap him. LegolasXOC Rate T cause i feel like it...their is only kissing, and not even any violence...


Disclaimer: Yeah, I don't own Lord of the Rings, or any of these characters except Gwailin and Nimfaelin.

Note This is rather long, but this is all there is. One chapter. I was gonna break it up, but that would be too much work on my part. So, just enjoy.

* * *

"Lalaith! Where are you?"

He stepped over a tree root, looking around for his friend. She was nowhere to be seen. The elf maiden had given him the slip, again. She had an annoying habit of doing just that.

"Lalaith!" he called again. Still no answer. He continued through the forest, ducking branches. "Fine, I'll just go home then."

He turned around, heading back the way he came, but fell over as something came flying at him.

"Geez Lalaith! You startled me!"

Lalaith hung upside-down from a tree branch overhead. Her tunic fell down across her chest, revealing her abdomen. She laughed as he stood up, brushing the dirt and leaves off his tunic.

"Come on _Dimdol_! You are no fun anymore." She swung by her knees on the branch, gaining enough momentum to swing off and land lightly on her feet.

"We aren't kids anymore. It's been centuries since we were children."

"So? That doesn't mean I can't still have fun."

"I have a meeting today with my father's council, you know that. Why did you bring me out here?"

"To have fun! We never spend any time together anymore. And you are getting boring."

"My father says that I need to accept more responsibilities. I don't have time for fun."

"I can't believe you just said that. He got to you, didn't he?" she asked quietly, her face falling. "You once told me that you would never let him take away our friendship. I guess that doesn't mean anything to you anymore."

"That was a long time ago Gwailin. Things change. I have grown up. It's time you did too."

Gwailin stared at him, her eyes showing emotion that he couldn't read. He knew she was surprised he had used her real name, but what else she was feeling was lost to him. After a moment, she closed her eyes, taking a deep breath.

"Very well," she said in a voice he'd never heard her use before. "If that's what you think, so be it. But at least I know what it means to be an elf. Good day, Prince Legolas."

She turned swiftly and pulled herself up into the nearest tree. Legolas looked up after her.

"Gwailin! I didn't mean to offend you! Gwailin! Ow!" He rubbed his head as an apple bounced off the side of his head. He glared in the direction it came in.

"Fine! Be that way!" Legolas stalked off in the direction of home. He had no idea that this would be the last time he would see his best friend for over two thousand years.

* * *

Legolas followed the other members of the fellowship down the spiral stairs of Lothlorien. He had just been to speak with Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn along with the others. In his sorrow, for the loss of Gandalf was still heavy on his heart, he failed to notice where he was walking.

"Oh, I am sorry," he said, glancing at the elf maiden he'd just bumped into. But he did a quick double take. The elf maiden looked up at him from her book, her eyes widening in shock.

"Legolas?"

"Gwailin?!"

They just stood staring at each other for a moment. The other members of the fellowship watched, confused. Then, out of nowhere, Gwailin slapped him.

Legolas rubbed his stinging cheek, looking around to see where Gwailin went. The Dwarf Gimli was laughing heartily as Legolas caught sight of her stalking off.

"I like her," Gimli said, enjoying the elf's pain. Legolas watched her until she disappeared, before continuing on down the stairs with his friends, no longer thinking about Gandalf, but about Gwailin, and her unusual greeting.

"Legolas, if you don't mind me asking, who was that earlier?" Legolas remained silent as Pippin watched him. The other three hobbits also looked up curiously.

"Her name is Gwailin," said Aragorn who sat a ways off to the left.

"Why'd she slap you?" Pippin asked, turning back to Legolas. Legolas sighed, looking up at the halfling.

"She was my best friend growing up. We used to do everything together. But about two thousand years ago, she was goofing off, like always, and I got mad at her and told her to grow up. She told me that I had forgotten what it was like to be an elf, so consumed as I was with pleasing my father and being a perfect prince. She ran off after the fight, and when I went to talk to her the next morning, she was gone. I haven't seen or heard from her since then. I suppose she has not forgiven me for that."

"But it's been two thousand years. Surely she is over reacting."

"It isn't that simple. She was right. I had forgotten what it meant to be an elf. I had forsaken the joys of life for duty and responsibility. That is something I could never forgive myself for."

The forest grew silent as Legolas ended his story. All that could be heard was the gentle song of lament to Gandalf.

* * *

Before long, the Fellowship had fallen asleep, all but Legolas. He sat up, listening to his kin singing sweet words to his fallen comrade. He had made up his mind to go speak with Gwailin, but he was having trouble figuring out what to say to her. Finally, he gave up, and sought her out, not knowing what to do or say. He found her in a small room in a tree overlooking the river. She sat on a couch, reading a leather-bound book. He stood in the doorway for a long time, just watching her. Her dark hair framed her pale face, her green eyes moving back and forth as she read. Her bosom rose and fell in gentle rhythm. She wore a pale violet gown embroidered with silver roses. She looked so different from how he remembered her, wearing a tunic and leggings of earthy colors. She had always been dreadfully fearful of dresses and robes. In fact, he could not remember a single time she had worn one.

Eventually, he got up the courage to walk into the room where she sat.

"Gwailin," he said softly as he approached. She looked up at him briefly, before turning back to her book.

"Lalaith, please talk to me," he said, using her pet name to try and coax her into talking. She shut her book heavily and looked up at him.

"First of all, your majesty," she said, emphasizing the last part angrily. "You lost the privilege to use that name two thousand years ago. Secondly, I have nothing to say to you. Please leave."

"Gwailin, please. I am sorry for that. I just want to talk to you."

"And I have no desire to talk to you," she responded, standing up and walking towards the door. Legolas grabbed her arm, pulling her around to face him. She looked up at him coldly.

"Remove your hand."

"No. Not until you talk to me."

"What is there to say? It was two thousand years ago. It does not matter."

"It does, if you are still angry with me now. I am truly sorry for my behavior. Please forgive me."

Gwailin looked up at him. He looked into her emerald eyes, searching for an answer. But there was nothing but sadness and misery in her eyes.

"Two thousand years," she said quietly. "Two thousand years I have hid here. For two thousand years I have dwelled on that day. I have not laughed in two thousand years. You have hurt me more than anyone ever could. Could you not see it? It was not just the fact that you told me to grow up. I know I was childish. I know it was foolish of me to try and keep you from your duty. Could you not see? Did you not know?"

Legolas looked at her, puzzled. He did not know.

"I loved you Legolas. And I was nothing to you."

She turned and left through a side door, closing it swiftly behind her. Legolas stared after her for what seemed like hours. After a while, he sat down on the couch, and buried his face in his hands. How could he have been so stupid?

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the book Gwailin had been reading. On the cover, written in silver elven letters, was scrawled a single word: Memories. Sitting up, he reached over and picked it up. There was a ribbon sticking out of it, and he turned to the page it was marking. He looked down at a beautifully done sketch, which was, to his surprise, of himself. There were several smudges, and the evidence of teardrops that fell on the page long ago. As he looked at it, he felt his heart breaking. He could not believe what he had done to her, his best friend, and the one who had loved him so unconditionally. It was his fault she had shed these tears. Worst of all, he had killed her spirit. She hadn't laughed in two thousand years. Lalaith, laughter. That had always been his name for her. And he had killed the laughter.

* * *

"Legolas, are you alright? You have not spoken much in the last few days."

Aragorn looked down at the elf, concern in his voice. Legolas kept staring at the tree in front of him. After a while, he sighed, and spoke in a soft, hoarse voice.

"I went to talk to Gwailin the other night."

"And?" Aragorn said after Legolas failed to elaborate after several minutes.

"She told me she loved me."

Aragorn remained silent for a long time, watching his friend.

"And how do you feel about her?"

Legolas turned to face him, a strange look in his eyes.

"I killed her Aragorn. She is not the Gwailin I knew. She told me-" he voice broke. After a moment, he whispered, "She told me she hadn't laughed in two thousand years. I only just realized, but I haven't laughed in that time either. She was my laughter. My Lalaith. She wasn't just my best friend; she was a part of me. I killed her and myself. Now I don't know what to do."

"Have you tried talking to her again?"

"No. I can't find her anywhere. No one knows where she is. It's just like that day two thousand years ago."

"She can't have gone far. You'll find her."

* * *

The days past, and soon it was time to continue the journey, but still Legolas had not found Gwailin. He searched for her every day he spent in Lothlorien, yet could not find her. He stood with the rest of the Fellowship and accepted the gift Lady Galadriel gave him, a beautiful bow and arrows made by the elves of Lothlorien. But as he settled into the boat in order to leave, it was with a heavy heart. As he left the shore and made his way after the others, he saw Aragorn look back at him, and then look off to the left bank.

Legolas followed his gaze, and saw Gwailin. She was standing on a tree branch about twenty meters above the water, watching him as he left. Her hair blew across her face gently, and her gown stirred lazily in the wind. As he turned around the river bend and she disappeared from view, the last thing he saw was a silver tear slide down her pale cheek. He turned and faced out across the river again, feeling worse than he had ever felt before.

* * *

"My lady, are you alright?" Haldir asked. Gwailin merely shook her head and ran past him, tears falling down her cheeks. She ran up the stairs blindly, not caring about the elves that stopped and looked at her in concern, or asked if she was all right. She was far from all right. She ran up the stairs to the balcony in front of her tree house, and collapsed on the red velvet couch. She buried her face in her arms, crying the tears she'd kept bottled up for two thousand years.

"Gwailin, Haldir told me you were upset. What is wrong?"

Gwailin sat up, wiping the tears off her cheeks. Nimfaelin sat next to her on the couch, putting her hand on her arm in a sisterly way. Gwailin sniffed.

"I can't believe he came back. I had moved on, but he came back."

"Who?"

"Legolas. He just left with the ringbearer. He is the reason I moved here in the first place."

"Come on, tell me what happened."

Gwailin took a deep, shuddering breath, and started her story.

"It was two thousand years ago. Legolas was my best friend, and always had been. I had started to notice a change in him. He wasn't the fun, carefree Legolas that he used to be. He was more serious, like he was caring a heavy burden. I tried my best to bring back my old friend, but nothing helped. I challenged him to archery contests. We used to have so much fun, arguing over who was closest to the bull's-eye." Here, Gwailin paused, smiling through her tears as the memories came back. "We'd argue for a while, until one of use decided to put the other in a head lock. Then we'd roll around, wrestling for a time, laughing all the while, until we got tired and collapsed on the ground, staring up at the sky. That's where he came up with my nickname, Lalaith." Her smile faded, staring down at her hands as she continued softly. "But soon he stopped doing things like that with me anymore. I saw less and less of him. Finally, I got fed up, and told him to meet me in the woods because I had something important to show him. But when I got him out there, he became angry with me for trying to get him to have a little fun." Tears began falling down her cheeks again. "I told him our friendship didn't matter to him anymore. He just told me to grow up. I was so angry with him; I told him he'd forgotten what it was like to be an elf. That was the last thing I said to him. The next morning I was off to Lothlorien before the sun rose."

"Why did you leave? Surely it wasn't that one argument wasn't that bad?"

"It wasn't just the argument," Gwailin said softly closing her eyes, trying to hold back the tears. "The look he gave me, the tone of his voice when he told me that we weren't kids anymore and had to grow up, it stung like an arrow in the heart. He had no idea, but I loved him. More than just the sisterly love that I had always felt before. He meant everything to me. And he said things to me that I just couldn't get over. So I ran. And now, after all these years, he just stumbles back into my life."

"Did you talk to him at all?"

"Yes. I said that because of him, I have not laughed in two thousand years. And I told him why I left. I told him I loved him. Why did he have to come back? I have been living my life here just fine."

"Is that all?"

"Yes."

"Gwailin," Nimfaelin said gently. "You are not living your life."

Gwailin looked up.

"You may be living day to day, but you take no joy in what you do. I have always wondered why you do not join us in the festivals, but I left you alone. You may be alive, but you aren't living."

"What should I do Nimfaelin?"

"Forget the past. Tell Legolas you love him, and don't let the angry words you spoke before get in the way. I see it in your eyes, Gwailin. You still love him."  
"I do love him," Gwailin said softly.

"Find a way to tell him how you feel. Make him understand."

"Thank you Nimfaelin," Gwailin said, smiling at her friend. "I don't know what I would do without you."

* * *

Gwailin sat on a bench in one of Lothlorien's many gardens, when she heard a large group coming closer. Looking up, she saw Lord Elrond conversing with Lord Celeborn, Haldir, and several other high-ranking elves.

"They are going to be trapped at Helm's Deep. They need aid," Lord Elrond explained to his companions.

"Theoden should know better than to leave himself no escape route."

"He should, but it is too late. They are already there. Aragorn is also with them. We must aid the future king of Gondor."

"We shall assemble a force and march for Rohan at dawn."

"Very good, Haldir," Elrond said.

At the name Aragorn, Gwailin perked up. She listened intently, but Elrond did not elaborate. She stood up, and came over to the group.

"Excuse me, Lord Elrond? Are there any others with Aragorn?" He seemed surprised by the question, but answered anyway.

"Yes. He travels with a dwarf and an elf."

"Legolas," Gwailin said softly, before running off, leaving Lord Elrond without an explanation.

She sat down at her desk, pulling a sheet of parchment towards her as fast as she could, pulling a quill towards her. But when she held the quill over the parchment, she did not know what to say. There was so much to say. She sighed, and started writing.

* * *

"Haldir! Haldir!" He turned as Gwailin ran up to him.

"What is it?" he said urgently. She stopped in front of him, her chest heaving from running up and down so many flights of stairs.

"Can you deliver this for me?" she said, handing him a sealed envelope. It was heavy, and had a small lump in it. Haldir looked at it curiously, reading the addressee. Scrawled in thin black letters read 'Legolas'. Haldir looked up at Gwailin and smiled.

"I will." Gwailin returned the smiled, and watched as he turned to leave, heading a host of elves dressed in full armor in the direction of Rohan.

"Good luck," Gwailin whispered as a light breeze ruffled the leaves above her.

* * *

"It was wrong of me to despair." Legolas clasped hands with Aragorn, happy to have made up with his friend. Then he heard heavy shuffling behind him.

"It's about time I got this adjusted," Gimli said, as the long shirt of mail fell with a thud to the floor. Legolas looked at him amused. "It's a little tight around the chest."

Their conversation was interrupted by a horn echoing through the halls.

"That is no Orc horn," Legolas said, hurrying up the stairs, Aragorn right behind him. Together they ran through the halls of Helm's Deep, until they reached the front gate. They stopped in surprise, watching the host of elves march towards them, Haldir at the front. He walked up to King Theoden, bowing as he addressed him.

"I bring word from Elrond of Rivendell. An alliance once existed between men and elves." He smiled up at the two standing on the stairs. "We have come to honor that allegiance." Haldir greeted both Aragorn and Legolas. Legolas went and stood with his kin, as Haldir again addressed King Theoden. "We are proud to fight alongside men once more."

The newcomers exchanged greetings and discussed the upcoming war. At one point, Haldir pulled Legolas aside, and spoke to him softly.

"I have something for you." Legolas looked at him puzzled. Haldir pulled an envelope from inside his cloak, and handed it to him. Legolas looked at the writing on the front, and knew exactly whom it was from. He looked up at Haldir, who smiled, nodding in the direction of the keep. Legolas returned the smile and quickly ran into the keep, where he found a quiet, secluded room, where he sat and opened the envelope. He carefully pulled out the letter, and found a small leather pouch in it as well. Curious, he opened the letter and began reading.

_My Dearest Legolas,_

_I have just been informed of your presence at Helm's Deep, and that Haldir is going to assist you. I have but a few hours to write down everything I would like to say to you. But, where to begin…_

_Since you left Lothlorien, not a day has passed when I haven't thought about you. I have done a lot of thinking, and have come to realize how foolish I have been. I know now how ridiculous our argument was, and I regret most deeply everything I said to you. It was shortsighted and selfish of me to only think about our friendship. As your friend, I should have realized how difficult it was for you too._

_I have decided to forget about the past. It does not matter now. All that matters is that I can see you again. You mean more to me than life itself. I would die tomorrow if it meant seeing you again. My love for you is all that matters to me anymore. I have heard what you are soon to be facing, and my heart goes out to you. Please, come back unharmed. I don't think I could stand to lose you again._

_If you haven't yet opened it, open the leather pouch I put in the envelope. Incase you do not remember, this is the necklace you gave me for my 110th birthday. I want you to have it, so you remember what you are fighting for. It is not just for the freedom of Middle Earth anymore. It is for us, so I can go on loving you until the end of time. I want you to keep this with you, so once the war is over, I can be assured that you will return to me, even if it is only to return this necklace. If you do not survive this war, I will kill you._

_Eternally Yours,_

_Lalaith_

Legolas smiled as he read the last line of her letter. She had always threatened to kill him if he got himself hurt. Her threats had always been successful in keeping him from harm. He opened the leather pouch, and emptied its contents into his hand. It was a beautiful silver bird with a single flawless emerald as its eye. He would never forget that necklace. It was the day Gwailin had officially become an adult, and he had had it made especially for her. She had told him that she had settled on Gwailin as her adult name, so he had it made into a bird to symbolize her name's meaning; Singing Wind. He smiled as he remembered that day, how when he'd given it to her, she had nearly smothered him in her joy. She had kissed him on the cheek, and told him she would never take it off. After she left, he had often thought about that day, wondering if she had kept the necklace, or thrown it away in her anger.

He closed his fingers around the charm, and closed his eyes, thinking of her beautiful face. He would wear the necklace over his heart until he could return it. He wanted nothing more at that moment than to have her close to him, to feel her soft skin against his hands. He put the necklace on, looking at it one last time before hiding it underneath his tunic shirt. He heard footsteps in the hallway, and stood up, putting the note in his pocket. Her note had given him renewed hope. He would survive this night, just to see her face again.

* * *

"You have been strangely cheerful these past few weeks my friend. What's on your mind?"

Legolas smiled at Gimli as the Dwarf ingested a large chunk of meat.

"I received a letter just before the battle at Helm's Deep. It has lifted my spirits quite significantly."

"Oh?" the Dwarf asked, taking another bite. "Who was it from?"

"Gwailin."

"The she-elf that slapped you?" Legolas smiled.

"Yes."

"Why did that raise your spirits?"

Legolas was about to reply, when he heard a soft voice speaking from not far away. He turned around and looked at a figure dressed in a dark cloak who was speaking to one of Theoden's guards. He knew whose voice that was, even though he spoke so softly.

"Excuse me Gimli. I will return shortly."

Gimli watched curiously as the elf went into a tent nearby, where he found a piece of parchment and began writing hurriedly. He knew there wasn't much time.

* * *

"Lord Elrond!" Legolas called, running up to him as he mounted his horse. Elrond turned, and looked questioningly at the wood-elf from atop his steed. "Can you get this to Lothlorien?" He held out a sealed envelope, and Lord Elrond took it, looking at the addressee.

"I will do what I can."

"Thank you my Lord," Legolas said, bowing his head as Elrond put the envelope in his pocket and turned to ride back the way he had come. Legolas sighed, and turned to walk back to Gimli. He had to warn the Dwarf that they were to be leaving soon.

"Lady Gwailin. Lord Elrond is looking for you."

"For me?" she said, looking up at the elf before her. She stood up and followed him down a flight of stairs, where Elrond was waiting.

"My Lady. I was instructed to bring this to you."

Gwailin inquisitively looked at the parchment he held out to her. She took it, and looked at the handwriting. She looked up at Elrond and bowed.

"Thank you, my Lord."

"I assume this answers your behavior upon my last visit?" he asked, a small smile upon his lips. She returned it.

"Yes, it does."

"Farewell, my Lady."

Gwailin watched him go, before running up the stairs, the letter clutched fiercely in her hand. She sat down quickly on her velvet couch, breaking the seal and pulling out the piece of parchment inside. She unfolded it, and read the letter.

_My Loving Lalaith,_

_Regretfully, I have but a few minutes to write this letter, as I must catch Lord Elrond before he leaves again. However, I will do my best to include everything necessary in the following letter._

_I am about to go on a perilous journey with Aragorn to find a dead army. I tell you this because I think you deserve to know what I am getting into. Please don't worry for me. I wear your necklace over my heart, and its presence gives me strength to carry on. Your love gives me courage to face the future and all its dangers._

_As we grow ever closer to Mordor and the evils within, I find my dreams filled with darkness and evil things. Just thinking of your beautiful face gives me the light I need to chase away the evil dreams. Thank you, for your love is more powerful than any dark thought Sauron tries to force into my mind._

_Soon, this war will be over, and I will be able to hold you in my arms once again. I want nothing more than to hear your laughter again, as we lay together on the soft grass, looking up at the stars above. Soon, I will have you with me again, and I will kiss you beneath the stars and never again let you go. I have been blind these last two millennia. I should have followed you all those years ago, and apologized for my harsh words. I have thought long and hard about it, and I do not know why I failed to see how much you meant to me. You are my laughter, and without you, I shall never laugh again. Be strong, my love, for I shall return to you with all haste when this war is over._

_Loving You,_

_Legolas_

A single tear fell from Gwailin's eye as she read and reread the letter until the light faded too much for her to read it any longer. She looked up towards the heavens, clutching the note to her heart. Through the trees, she saw a single star shinning brightly above. She looked up at it, and spoke softly to herself.

"Be safe Legolas, my love. I will see you soon."

* * *

"Did you hear? The Ringbearer succeeded. The Ring of Power was destroyed."

"The War is over?"

"Yes. A small group of elves from Rivendell have stopped here on their way to Minas Tirith. They are escorting Lady Arwen, Elrond's daughter."

"Wait," Gwailin said, cutting into the two elves conversation. "I don't mean to interrupt, but where is Lady Arwen?"

"She's meeting with Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn. Why?"

"Thank you," Gwailin said, running off without giving an explanation. The elves watched her run off, before returning to their conversation.

"Lady Arwen," Gwailin said, coming up to her as Arwen walked down the stairs from her meeting. She turned to look at Gwailin, smiling.

"Gwailin! I was hoping to see you before I left."

"Actually, my lady, that's what I want to talk to you about."

"Oh?" Arwen asked, stopping and looking at her curiously.

"I would like to join you on your journey to Gondor."

"May I ask why?" Arwen asked curiously.

"You are not the only one who loves someone currently residing in the White City."

Arwen smiled at Gwailin knowingly.

"I would be happy to have your company."

* * *

Gwailin looked around at the field in front of Minas Tirith. There were still signs that a terrible battle had been fought on the land. But she ignored that, a giddy feeling welling in her chest. She was almost there.

"Welcome to Minis Tirith, my Lady," a guard said, bowing to Arwen as the large gates were opened. Gwailin noticed that the wood was not uniform, suggesting a resent repair done to them.

"Thank you sir," Arwen said, nodding her head as she smiled down at him from atop her white horse. Gwailin followed her into the city, as another white horse trotted up to them, Mithrandir upon it.

"Lady Arwen, a pleasure to see you again. Lord Aragorn has not been informed of your presence yet, and we were planning on surprising him during the coronation tomorrow."

"That will be fine, Mithrandir," Arwen said, smiling and nodding at him to lead her away. He did so, and as they rode, Gwailin rode up beside him. He turned to her, waiting for her to address him.

"Mithrandir, do you know where I can find Legolas?"

"Yes," he said with a small smile. "He is up beside the White Tree with Gimli and the Hobbits."

"Thank you," she said, before riding forward at a gallop, the wind rushing past her ears. People watched as she sped by, riding her tan horse up towards the palace. As she approached, she slowed down and dismounted. She nodded to the guards, before hurrying forward into the gardens around the tree. She stopped about ten feet into the garden, looking at the sight before her. Gimli stood next to the tree, facing her, with the hobbits spread lazily out on the grass surrounding him. Upon a bench, with his back turned, was Legolas, sitting and talking to Gimli. She walked slowly closer, until Gimli caught sight of her.

"He-hem," he said, clearing his throat. The hobbits looked up at him curiously. "Come on little hobbits, I think I'm ready for another meal."

They followed Gimli's gaze, and, catching sight of Gwailin, got up quickly and accompanied the Dwarf towards the palace doors. Legolas, confused, watched them go, then turned to look at what they'd been disturbed by. Upon catching sight of her, he stood up quickly. They just stared at each other for what seemed like hours, but was really just a few minutes. Finally, Gwailin couldn't take it anymore.

She ran up to Legolas, flinging herself into his arms. He spun her around, holding her close to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck, tears of joy gently falling from her eyes.

He put her down, his blue eyes looking into her green ones as he wiped away her tears.

"Lalaith," he said softly, his hand on her cheek. "I love you."

"And I have always loved you Legolas. And I always will."

He leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers, wrapping his hands around her, pulling her closer to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss, never wanting to let him go again. He licked her bottom lip, and she immediately opened her mouth, letting his tongue enter her mouth. She never wanted to stop kissing him. She knew that after this, there was no going back. She loved Legolas, and nothing could stop her from doing so.

* * *

Aragorn watched from an upper window as Legolas and Gwailin stood together beneath the white tree. He sighed, turning from the window. He wished he could be like them, standing with the one he loved, with nothing to worry about but each other. But he was to be crowned the king of Gondor in a few hours, and then he could never have those moments again. He had his people to think about now.

* * *

"Here, let me," Gwailin said, taking the silver crown from Legolas and placing it gently on his head. "There, a true Elvish Prince." Legolas smiled and kissed her.

"And you," he said, taking a golden tiara from the table nearby, "look like an angle that fell from the heavens." Gwailin smiled as he placed the tiara on her head. She wore a pale blue gown that matched Legolas's tunic.

"Do you think it was alright to hide Arwen until the ceremony?" Gwailin asked, her brow furrowed in thought. "I mean, I'm sure Aragorn wants very much to see her, and it would have been kinder not to make him wait."

"Do not worry about Aragorn," Legolas said, kissing her forehead lovingly. "It will be more meaningful this way."

"Alright," she said, taking his arm as they walked out of his room towards the garden of the White Tree. There were a large number of people already gathered there. Legolas and Gwailin walked towards the tree, where the hobbits stood, several elves gathered around them, including Lady Arwen.

"Good morning my friends," Gwailin said to them all, smiling warmly. Arwen gave her a hug, and the hobbits mumbled a hello. She laughed lightly at their response, earning a lovingly look from Legolas.

After the ceremony, Aragorn walked through his people, who bowed to their new king. Legolas walked up to his friend and greeted him with a smile, before gesturing behind him. Gwailin, who walked behind Arwen, smiled as Aragorn caught sight of his beloved. He came up, not quite believing she was there, and kissed her. A cheer went up among the people of Gondor as their king chose his queen. Gwailin knew that everything was all right as she watched the two of them continue greeting their people. So began the Fourth Age.


End file.
